


Jade Anniversary

by klutzy_girl



Category: Wildfire (TV 2005)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Kris and Junior hadn't intended to celebrate their twelfth anniversary this way but they're still excited anyway.
Relationships: Junior Davis/Kris Furillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jade Anniversary

Kris and Junior’s twelfth anniversary wasn’t spent quite how they expected it to go but the whole year was a shitshow and total wash so they didn’t even bother getting upset. “We’ll just spend a nice, quiet evening at home,” he assured her.

“We have kids,” she pointed out, skeptical their day would go as planned.

“The twins are ten, Kris, and can play in their rooms for a few hours while we celebrate. No sex,” he elaborated off her concerned look. That could wait until the girls were in bed. 

“Let’s do this then.” She laughed when he kissed her and then sighed when an enraged scream interrupted them. They bolted into their room to check on and possibly discipline Johanna and Morgan. Once they resolved the issue, they went back to planning their downsized anniversary anniversation.

Two days later, Johanna and Morgan disappeared into their rooms and left their parents alone to celebrate (with Jean’s help, the girls made them dinner and presented it to them earlier that afternoon) their day. “You’re just as beautiful as you were the day we got married.”

She gave him a look. “I’m going to fuck you later no matter, you know - you don’t have to compliment me,” Kris teased.

Exasperated and amused, Junior could only send a mock glare in her direction. “That wasn’t what I was saying!”

“I felt like a princess that night and have never once regretted marrying you.” They had been young and their family had been worried for a variety of reasons but it had worked out in the end. And Dani was an amazing sister-in-law and one of her best friends now.

“You looked like a princess.” Junior gave her a quick kiss and flashed her a grin. “You want to exchange presents now?”

“Damn right,” she answered.

The girls giggled loudly from their bedrooms. “Hurry up!” Johanna urged.

“A lot of work went into this,” Morgan chimed in.

“Little weird they can do that when they’re not even in the same room.” Junior shook his head in amusement. “But they’re right, let me get you your presents.” He walked over to the table and picked up the bag then proceeded to hand it to his wife. 

Kris dug into the bag and opened up the first box she found. She gasped when she laid eyes on the earrings. “Jade earrings?”

“It’s our jade anniversary,” he reminded her. “And also our linen anniversary. These things get weirder and weirder.”

She opened the other two boxes and was unsurprised to find a matching ring and necklace. “They’re amazing. Thank you, Junior.”

“You’re welcome. You didn’t get me linen bed sheets, did you?” he joked.

“No, I didn’t. Idiot,” she teasingly shot back, gently elbowing him. She grabbed something out of her purse and handed it over.

“A new wedding band? Kris, thank you - it’s perfect.” 

Kris wrapped her arms around and they exchanged a quick kiss. “I know we have a few - and our first ones are special - but figured this was a fantastic present, and one you’d treasure.” 

They settled in to watch a movie and after it got dark (and once the girls went to bed), they celebrated their anniversary the way they wanted to, in several different places.

Needless to say, neither of them were surprised when the pregnancy test came back positive five weeks later.


End file.
